


With You

by sottovocexo



Category: The Nine Lives of Chloe King, The Nine Lives of Chloe King (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Reflections on Chloe from the dual perspectives of Alek and Brian through the series.
Relationships: Chloe King/Alek Petrov, Chloe King/Brian Rezza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first episode, Alek contemplates what happened with Chloe in the hallway. Meanwhile, Brian wonders why he just can't help but go back and see Chloe at the vintage shop.

ALEK

Leaning against the sofa, I bounce the basketball against the wall of our apartment, careful to miss the windows looking out on the San Francisco skyline, unable to stop thinking about Chloe. 

“Something on your mind?” Jasmine asks, curling up on the couch.

“You could say that,” I say, catching the ball.

“Is it Chloe?” she asks.

I sigh. “I have a feeling...she’s one of us.”

“Feelings aren’t exactly the most reliable source of evidence,” Jasmine says. 

“She’s special.” 

“For Mai or for a girl?” Jasmine teases.

For her attitude. Her defiance, her audacity, her recklessness. 

“That’s just the thing,” I say. “It doesn’t matter.”

Jasmine scoffs and rises from the couch. “Either way, we have to be sure. Get close to her and find some real proof. One good shot does not a Mai make.”

But it wasn’t the throw or the shot - it was the pluck she had to take the ball and taunt me. She’s different.

Everyone sees me but her, and I want her to notice.

BRIAN

Dad said when he first met Mom, he just knew. He didn’t have plans - didn’t know where it would go or how they would end up. He couldn’t think about anything beyond the moments they shared. He just knew something about her pulled him in, like he couldn’t catch his breath or look away. Like knowing her was knowing love and happiness. 

That’s how she is. That’s how it feels. I know there’s something about her that keeps me coming back.

She feels like knowing something I’m not quite sure of yet. Knowing it’ll all work out, that it’ll be a good time. Like knowing her is an adventure, and I want to be taken away. So everyday I return to the store, ready to learn what’s next. Eager to see that smile, hear her laugh. I can’t look away.


	2. Green Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early on in the third episode, Chloe and Brian have a conversation about staying friends. Later in the episode, Alek reflects on the events while staying at Chloe's house to keep her mom safe.

BRIAN

Whatever she asks, I’m prepared to give it. It’s hard being friends because I want to be more. Because it’d mean more time together, more chances to link arms, to kiss her when she smiles like that. How much had I misread? Even here, in the car, I look her way and that smile says she feels the same. 

ALEK

While we wait outside the house, word comes about what has happened to Chloe, and I want to run to her, to protect her, but I don’t. Though I can’t tell her, she amazes me. I know she will be all right.

Instead, I stay because she asked me to.

We can’t lose her because she is the Uniter. She is our hope. But if anything happened to her…

When she rushes to the house, I am relieved to see her with my own eyes. But I can’t stay any longer. If I do, I might tell her how I feel. And she can’t know.

I can’t lose her.


	3. Nothing Compares 2 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In episode six, Brian is beside himself over how beautiful Chloe looks at the benefit. Alek, on the other hand, struggles with his feelings while keeping guard alongside another girl.

BRIAN

She looks like love and pain, wrapped in beauty. Like I want to keep stealing a lifetime of moments with her as long as she’ll let me.

I know being around her means it will just keep hurting. I know I can’t walk away. Knowing her is falling in love and losing her, over and over again, until I have a full and breaking heart.

ALEK

You never know when you’ll be sucker punched. When you'll lose yourself in another girl without losing sight of the one you want. You’ll see her with that human, laughing, smiling. Even now, I’m there for her, protecting her, watching out for her. What does she see in him? What am I missing?

I'm losing to everyone.


	4. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In episode eight, Brian finds out about Alek. Meanwhile, Alek knows Chloe has never really been his and grapples with how others truly feel about him.

BRIAN

How could I be so stupid? Another guy. Of course. It all makes sense. But all those times we spent together… the laughs, the stories, the memories… How blind could I have been? Why would she waste her time on me if she didn’t care?

“You're home late,” Dad says.

“Yeah, well, I had to run an errand,” I tell him, tossing my keys on his desk.

“Sit for a moment.”

“Okay…” 

“I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your girl at the benefit.” Dad smiles.

“We’re not talking about this. Not tonight,” I say, moving to get up and leave.

“Another time then. You seemed...very happy,” he says, meaning well.

That's changed. Now that there's a boyfriend. And I've been played. 

ALEK

Even when I have her - even when she's in my arms - I can't keep her. She still slips away, chasing after that human. 

Why am I cast aside like I'm nothing? They all treat me like I'm something they don't want.


	5. Beautiful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the final moments of the finale, Brian and Alek think about being in love with Chloe.

BRIAN

If I'm a fool, I want to stay that way. As long as she's here, smiling at me the way she does, I don't want to change. 

ALEK

I needed to know if I had any hope. If the moments between us mattered to her as they have to me. If she would choose me because she wanted me, not simply because I was there. And I just heard the answer I didn't want. 

I am all she can have and still she chooses him. 

I'll start over and over again until I've learned to love her best and she can love me back.


End file.
